The replacement device
by d gray exorcist girl
Summary: One day Yukari comes up with a device that can replace anyone with the them of the past of future. What will happen when she uses it on Tsukune and he is replaced with the ghoul him that was fighting Midou and Saizou! Please Review I live on reviews and if you dont review I will die from sadness.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So the time setting is sort of a break between the battle with the Alucard and Tsukune's training for it. He is already strong though and his boy has been remade. This is just to give you a general idea of what point the characters are at. Oh and Moka is here too.

"A replacement device?" Tsukune asked. He stood in front of the school looking at Yukari. Next to him was the rest of the group; Moka, Ruby, Mizore, Kokoa, Kurumu, and even Gin.

"What does it do?" Moka asked.

"It will replace you with another you, one of the past or even future!" She said excitedly, "Want to try it?"

Tsukune stepped forward saying, "Sure, why not?' but Ruby put a hand in front of him. "This could be dangerous though," she said, "what if you never come back?"

"It'll be fine," Yukari assured. "Ok, but I'm going to get the director, just in case something goes wrong," Ruby said. "And if something does go wrong, we'll make sure you pay for your mistake," Kurumu and Mizore said, holding up a fist and an icy dagger. Yukari almost passed out she was so scared but Moka calmed them down.

Ruby turned to go and get the director but he was already coming their way, along with Touhou Fuhai.

"Oh, director," she said, "we need you to-," he cut her off. "I know I heard." Ruby didn't even bother asking how, the director was very mysterious and could do things she didn't even think was possible.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Touhou Fuhai asked. Yukari nodded and motioned for Tsukune to come closer.

"Be careful, ok?' She said and he smiled back at her. She pressed a button and a sort of mini plunger popped out latching onto Tsukune's forehead. He was sucked into the tip, which was actually a portal, and disappeared.

Moments later a new Tsukune came out but as the last thing they expected them to be.

Note: The chapters are really short but a new one will come out every day. For some of the longer chapters they may come out a day or two late but they will be at least 1,200 words.


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS FROM THE VIEWPOINT OF THE PAST TSUKUNE.

Inner Moka sat there holding Tsukune. The right side of his face and neck were chipping. "I didn't want you to die, that's why I pushed you away," She whispered as she injected her blood into him. She kept injecting more and more blood into him but it was useless, he wouldn't transform. She fell to the side, having given too much blood to him but a hand caught her.

She looked up and saw Tsukune. His eyes were red but for some reason he had strange black markings on the sides of his neck and face.

Midou saw him and laughed. "Just what are you? I don't understand," he said. "But you're quite interesting. It's been a while since I had this much fun, but from here on out it's going to be hell! I'll mince and smash you good, Tsukune!" Tsukune smiled with bone chilling ferocity.

At that very moment the rest of the group showed up. Kurumu was about to shout to Tsukune but he moved with lightning speed and was about to punch Midou but a black dot formed on his forehead, growing and sucking him into it.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled out.

"Hahaha! That was your secret weapon? He ran away before he would even fight!" Midou yelled, laughing hysterically.

Kurumu ran up to Moka and yelled at her, "What happened to him? Where did he go? What did you do to him?"

"I gave him too much blood and he turned into a ghoul," she said, avoiding eye contact with Kurumu, "and I don't know where he went." Kurumu slapped her, about to say something horrible but she was cut off by Midou.

"I don't care if your boyfriend left you, I'm still going to kill you and prove I am stronger than a vampire!" he yelled, beginning to run towards Moka but he halted. In the same place that Tsukune disappeared, a new black hole opened and out came a teenage boy.

Recognizing the uniform and hair, Kurumu hesitantly said, "Tsukune?"

He turned around and smiled. "Kurumu," he said making her cry a little from happiness, "What day is today?" She nearly fell over from that last comment but didn't have a chance to reply.

"So you came back?" Midou said happily. Tsukune turned around just noticing that he was there. "Well now I can thoroughly kill you!" He ran towards Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled but she caught her breath as a powerful wind passed through the room. Tsukune had caught Midou's punch without even flinching.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to kill me," Tsukune said, flying Midou into the air, causing the entire ceiling to collapse. As he was falling, Tsukune jumped up and punched Midou down into the ground, creating a huge crater. He broke almost all of Midou's bones and he was already knocked out.

Noticing the other people leaving Tsukune warned, "If you try to leave I'll kill you."

"You think you're so tough?" one of them said, "I bet you can't even take all of us on at once!"

"I really don't want to fight but if you want to that badly then go ahead and try," he said.

The leader of the group jumped out, leading the rest of the group too. They lashed out at Tsukune but he defeated every one of them with less than a flick of his finger.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried as she ran toward him but she was held back by Moka.

"Who are you really?" She asked, "You're definitely Tsukune but you're different somehow."

He turned around and smiled. "I'm from the future!" He said as gently as he could. This finally made Kurumu, and Yukari, pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Since some people may have gotten confused this is what's happened so far:

Yukari used the RD on Tsukune A and he gets replaced with ghoul Tsukune B. Tsukune A, who is sane, defeats Midou and the other monstrels. Tsukune then tells past Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore that he is from the future.

Yes it was ooc for Tsukune A to say he would kill the monstrels if they left. Sorry I just get really excited when I am writing stories and forget how the character really is. Now head over to the next chapter to continue with the story.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm from the future!" Tsukune said as Yukari and Kurumu passed out.

"Then where is our Tsukune?" Mizore asked, still not sure about how she felt. Like the others she loved Tsukune but a new Tsukune appearing out of nowhere? It seemed too strange of a story and she suspected it may just be a trick of one of the monstrels.

"He is probably at _my present_," he said.

A couple of cloaked figures hopped down from above, revealing them to be Ruby and the director.

The director walked up and asked, "Is it possible to get him back? As he is now, if nothing is done, he, as in you, will be stuck as a ghoul forever."

Tsukune turned white and was sweating like crazy. He ran over to Yukari and began to violently shake her body. "Yukari, wake up!" he yelled, but it was useless. She was deep asleep (I guess? Since she passed out earlier?).

Author's note:

Sorry this chapter was super short. I have a huge test tomorrow and got to study. And will someone please tell me what is wrong with my grammar?! I am oblivious to what is wrong with it!


	5. Chapter 5

We are going back to the future and remember now we are dealing with the past, ghoul Tsukune.

"Ooooo, here comes the old Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted excitedly as the portal began to open. Everyone looked excitedly at the portal, except for Kokoa, who pretended like she didn't care but as soon as something came out she whirled around to see.

Tsukune B came out, with blaring red eyes and black markings on the sides of his face. Immediately, any excitement the group held was shattered. Most of them knew right away what was going on but they didn't have time to react.

Tsukune smiled and jumped out at Moka but his attack was barely blocked by Kokoa, who was now bleeding from the impact itself. Nearby, Fong Fong summoned something, hoping for a Dragon but it was another Panda.

Tsukune saw the opening and attacked Fong Fong, but he managed to escape due to his speed.

"Fong Fong, distract him!" Touhou Fuhai yelled as he tried to set up some sort of a barrier but Fong Fong was already kicked against a tree but Tsukune tried to go for him again and was stopped by the Mizore – Kurumu duo. They froze him several times, but each time only lasted a second. Although they did almost nothing, Touhou Fuhai managed to set up the barrier.

Angry the ghoul Tsukune tried to destroy it but was shocked each time he touched it.

"Director! Isn't there _anything_ you can do?!" Ruby yelled.

"I can only temporarily reduce how much demonic energy he has but if we don't get him back to his time, not only this Tsukune, but ours will also be a ghoul forever," The director said.

"Wait," Yukari said, "Can't we just use the RD on you, director?"

He looked up at this, with an expression indicating he hadn't thought of this.

"Then what are you waiting for? Save Tsukune!" Moka yelled desperately. Yukari pointed the device at the Director and he, along with Ruby, who grabbed his shoulder at the last second, were pulled into the past.

Note: Again short chapter, sorry. No chapter tomorrow and Wednesday because I have an essay to write and I didn't update my other story when I was supposed to on Sunday. So on Thursday the chapter will be 1,200 words or so. And what is the name of the guy Gin fights together with? I realized I forgot about him and Fong Fong so I am trying to fit them into the story. Also I love the reviews, even the mean ones. The mean ones are a little, well, mean but most of the time they help me fix the story so THANKYOU ALL REVIEWERS!


	6. Chapter 6

AT THE PRESENT TIME…

The portal sucked out the director and Ruby. Kurumu and the others waited anxiously for them to come back out, but they never did. To make matters even worse Moka disappeared too.

"Yukari," Kurumu glared at her, "what did you do?" Her eyes had an urge to kill and she emitted a dark aura.

"I-I don't know," Yukari stuttered. She had tears in the corner of her eyes and was shaking with fear. Before Kurumu had the chance to kill her, the barrier broke.

Their eyes flew to the spot where Touhou Fuhai had stood but they now noticed his absence. That moment that they looked away Tsukune launched out to attack Yukari. She screamed, using one hand to point her wand and the other to shield herself but nothing ever came. She looked up and saw Haji. He was holding back Tsukune with both his hands. It was an epic struggle between the two. Just one false move could send them flying.

Haji looked back at Yukari's wide eyes and winked. His feet dug into the ground and he struggled, straining his muscles and he slowly won over Tsukune, sending him flying into the air.

Before Tsukune had a chance to land, Gin came up out of nowhere and kicked Tsukune, slamming him into the ground. This made a huge crater. Gin ran to the side, in his full form and began to dig with amazing speed, sending dirt flying over Tsukune. He finally got up and dusted off his hands looking proudly at his piece of work. Tsukune was buried deep in the ground.

"You idiot!" Kurumu yelled at him. "How can Tsukune breathe if he is under a mountain of dirt?"

He and Haji turned white, "Th-that was Tsukune?" They ran back over to the dirt and dug like their lives depended on it. They reached the bottom soon enough but he was gone. They looked at the dirt. There were spots of blood. They dug deeper but they couldn't find him. They didn't know where or when Tsukune was or if he was even alive.


	7. Chapter 7

IN NEITHER THE PAST NOR THE PRESENT….

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was being sent to the past and that the director had suddenly disappeared.

"Good you're finally awake."

Tsukune looked up and saw the director. "Where are we?" He asked.

"In a gap in between time."

Tsukune looked behind him and saw the director again. "Oh I see… wait! When did you get behind me?!"

"I didn't," The director in front of him said.

"One of them is from the past and the other is from the future," a new voice said.

"Honestly Tsukune sometimes you're so slow," another voice joked.

He swirled to the side and saw two Ruby's. He looked at them carefully. They looked similar but one was slightly shorter than the other and was wearing different clothes.

All four went and stood next to each other. "Wait so which one of you is from my time?" Tsukune was still very confused.

"It doesn't matter right now."

Tsukune looked into the darkness and saw two men with long shining black hair pushing a box with many locks forward. As Tsukune examined them he realized they were Touhou Fuhai. He looked at the box. Considering how many locks it had it could only hold one thing, himself.

"Tsukune," a Touhou Fuhai said, "you need to go in there and seal him."

"How?" He asked.

"You have to figure that one out on your own," the other Fuhai said.

"Now go. We can't stay in this dimension for long," a director said.

Tsukune nodded and got up to go to the box. He slid his hand across the locks and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. In one swift smooth motion, he pulled all the locks off and opened the door, stepping inside. The second he walked in, the locks redid themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything. Yet he felt something. There was a strong presence. No matter how hard he stained his eyes he couldn't figure out what it was or where it was coming from. He closed his eyes and focused, finally realizing what it was. Somewhere in that box was his old self, with deathly murderous intent.

He had a demanding urge to just flare out and destroy the box itself but he resisted. He closed his eyes. He had to focus on defeating himself. The only question was how. He thought and realized he would have to subdue the demonic energy surrounding him.

He focused, staining every muscle in his body. He slowly collected the energy around him, building it up into one part of his body. He didn't know when it started or when it would stop. All that he knew was this. He forgot everything else. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing anymore.

He was so focused he didn't even notice when the pressure lightened and the door creaked open. He finally noticed light filtering onto his face. His body telling him it was over, he released all the tension in his body and collapsed to the floor.

The last thing Tsukune remembered was dark shapes passing before his closing eyelids. Finally giving in, he closed his eyes and embraced the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

STILL TAKING ABOUT THE PRESENT TSUKUNE…

A gentle voice called out to Tsukune but he didn't want to respond. He felt tired, and wanted to sleep just a while longer. But the voice wouldn't let him. It shook his soul.

He began to feel his body once more. Most of it was numb but his knew it was there still. On his face there was something warm and wet. His senses slowly came back to him.

He heard Moka calling out his name. Realizing that it was her tears on his face, he slowly tried to force his eyelids to open. They were so heavy but he managed. Everything was blurry. As his eyes got in focus he saw Moka's face. Her eyes were red and dripping tears but she was smiling. Tsukune felt so weak but he forced a smile. Moka moved away from the bed.

Tsukune looked up and realized he was surrounded by his friends. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and the whole gang was there. There were even some of his classmates there.

"You had a pretty hard time," Gin said.

Tsukune wanted to ask what happened but he couldn't form the words. Gin saw the question in his eyes and answered for him.

"You sealed your past self and everyone was sent back to their own time."

Tsukune relaxed at that. His efforts hadn't gone to waste.

"I'm so sorry Tsukune!" Yukari was crying over him. She tried to say how this was all her fault but most of her words came out as sobs. Kurumu yelled again at her saying how stupid she was to make the RD.

Tsukune couldn't quite remember what happened afterward; it was all a blur. He knew that each of his friends had tried new ways of lessening his pain (most of which just made it worse) and more than once someone got kicked out for being 'too loud and destructive.'

By the time he left the hospital everything had returned to normal and it was almost as if they had never even gone into the past.

Author's note:

Yup that's the end of the story. This final update had ch. 6-9. There was a total of 1241 words for this final update. The whole story was 3096 words in the story. Sorry for all the times that my updates were late. Anyone who still likes this story you are awesome! So Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
